


Desired

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 6 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Desired"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired

Zuko drew a shaky breath in between pants and gasps, his leg muscles threatening to become jelly. He could barely stand the need to thrust up into the air, his hand a poor substitute for the luscious, dark skin in his thoughts.

Dark. He pictured himself pulling her hips down onto his, repeatedly joining them as she let out a girlish moan. He remembered the way she moved on the grass of the oasis, her body dancing as she bent the ice around him: a helpless little girl turned warrior before his eyes.

Zuko whined softly, hand furiously at work.


End file.
